I've Got a crush on you
by Jen Laithe
Summary: James and Lily finally let out their true feelings, with help from the amazing power of music.


_You know everything that I'm afraid of  
you do everything I wish I did  
everybody wants you, everybody loves you_

James turned his face away from the common room window, and looked over towards the girls' dormitory staircase, lowering his gaze almost immediately. A soft figure stood highlighted against the staircase, soft red hair glowing like warm flames sparkling in their own light. A soft smile crept across the girl's face, and she began to walk towards the boy at the window.

_I know I should tell you how I feel  
I wish everyone would disappear  
Every time you call me, I'm too scared to be me  
And I'm too shy to say_

The girl paused when she reached the boy's side, and briefly touched his arm, calling his attention to her. She smiled again softly, as the boy's gaze returned to lie on her, and she lowered her arm, resting it by her side. She moved to sit at the window, bringing the gaze of James with her, and lowered herself onto it, her skirt fanning out behind her.

_Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you_

James released his breath, and lowered his gaze again, cheeks pinking. He had looked often upon this angel who he now found was sitting just within touching distance of him. He took another sharp intake of breath, his chest exploding in nervous anticipation. He had never been this close to her before, without her walking away from him. He couldn't understand why she had come to see him.

_You know I'm the one that you can talk to  
sometimes you tell me things that I don't want to know  
I just want to hold you  
you say exactly how you feel about her  
I wonder, could you ever think of me that way_

Lily turned her face slowly to her left, looking at the tall boy who leant against the window frame. He looked different tonight, almost as though he wasn't the normal James. But of course, she now had a different perception of him. She had spent so much time with him recently, listening to him talk of old girlfriends and the trials he had been through.

She was now, as she believed, very much in love with him.

_Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you_

James paled more, and looked towards his angel once more. Suddenly he smiled, quite softly, as he reached forwards, and wrapped his arms around his knee that sat very close to Lily herself. "Lily…" he murmured softly. She looked up at him, smiling as her reflection bounced back at her from his glasses where the light of the moon shone on him. "Lily…" he said again before she moved, her finger now lying against his lips. "Shh.. James…" she murmured softly, looking into his eyes, before pulling his glasses off to reveal soft eyes watching her.__

Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody  
But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows  
I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you, I got a crush

James smiled, looking down at her finger, before taking her hand in his and lowering their hands once more. "Lily Evans… I'm in love with you," he murmured softly. "I have been for so long now." He raised her hand again, closing his eyes and kissing her palm softly.__

You say everything that no one says  
But I feel everything that you're afraid to feel  
I will always want you, I will always love you  
I've got a crush...

Lily smiled, and released the breath she had been holding since she had stood at the bottom of the staircase. "I love you too, James Potter," she replied, which took James completely by surprise. He looked up at her in shock.

"You didn't know that, did you James?" Lily asked quietly, smiling at him.

"No," James replied before smiling in return. "But I'm glad I do now."

_Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you_

If you had entered the Gryffindor common room at this present time, all you would have seen were two moonlit figures gazing at each other, both with a small smile upon their lips. No one would have stopped in surprise, though. This had always been coming. Everyone could see it happening, ever since Year 1. But in the corner of the room stood one solitary figure, who turned as the two leant towards each other and left the common room.

_I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you…_

Leaning towards Lily and smiling softly, James' eyes slid closed. When their lips finally met, after what seemed like forever, the young boy suddenly felt complete, and the smile that spread across his face as he wrapped an arm around Lily and deepened the kiss also spread across the girl's face.

Lily took a deep breath, fireworks exploding in front of her eyes. Her face rippled into a smile, and before her she could see her entire future, lying in the hands of the tall, black haired boy before her.

She smiled, and fell into the hands of her future.

"Finally…"

**AN: Heh heh! Yay-ness. So fluffy and lovely. I love it, so I hope you do. I really wanted to do something new for a bit. This is my first Canon-like songfic. Hope you like it! More on the way! Thanks go to **SemisonicElf**because she rules! Love you Sylvie! TTFN Guys!**


End file.
